


Voice

by arora_kayd



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arora_kayd/pseuds/arora_kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I typed up for my friend and I's 20_inkspots claim that never panned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

Vincent looked up from his book at the sounds of banging and thumping coming from the bedroom. He had been out most the morning, immediately returning to his book once he had gotten home and had no idea what Cid had been up to all day. Having learned the hard way that it was almost always best to check on Cid and not leave him up to his own devices, Vincent vacated the couch to investigate.

He opened the door to the master bedroom only to be greeted by a cloud of ashen dust. Coughing slightly and waving his good hand to dispel the air, he let out a tentative, “Cid?”

“Huh?” Cid’s voice came from Vincent’s left, and the gunman made his way over. He stopped next to the blond and quirked an eyebrow at the destruction that lay before him. It looked like someone had taken a hammer to the wall. That someone appeared to be Cid, if the tool in his gloved hand was any indication. The wall and surrounding floor had been cleared of stuff, only to be covered in debris. Large and small chunks of sheetrock had formed a haphazard pile and the studs were visible in a sizable portion of the wall. 

“Cid, what are you doing.” Vincent’s tone was patient, but he felt slightly exasperated.

“‘M insulating the walls. It’s a total bitch of a process.”

“If it’s such a pain, why are you doing it?”

“Well, you’re always complaining about being cold. And, well…” Cid trailed off, his look turning sheepish. It took a moment before he continued, idly fiddling with his goggles-Vincent recognized the nervous tick. “Shera said some of the neighbors were complaining about the noise.”

“Noise? What noi-oh. That noise.” Vincent felt his cheeks heat up the slightest bit as just what Cid was referring to struck him. 

“Guess people won’t be buying that ‘strong, silent type’ act any more, eh?” Vincent didn’t even hesitate before smacking Cid upside his head. “Right. I’ll just get back to work then. “

“I’m not the one that lost their voice after our anniversary*.” Vincent smirked in response to Cid sticking his tongue out at him, knowing that he had won the argument. “Let me know if you need any help.” With that, he swept out the room, closing the door behind him, and left Cid to his project.

**Author's Note:**

> * Cid and Vincent don’t have a set day for when they started their relationship; every dozen months or so one of them asks how long they’ve been together, the other answers with a rough guess (usually right, but at times a year or two off) and the first pops up with “Oh, wanna go celebrate?” to which the other enthusiastically agrees.


End file.
